leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Jō's Feraligatr
Jō's Feraligatr (Japanese: ジョウのオーダイル Jō's Ordile) is a Pokémon owned by Jō as a in the Pocket Monsters HGSS Jō's Big Adventure manga. History Professor Elm gave Jō a when it was a . Since then, the two became good friends and were willing to work with each other. Totodile's first battle was against Falkner's . Pidgey started things off with which rendered most of Totodile's attacks useless, especially . As a result, Pidgey ended up gaining the upper hand. Jō gave it some support after noticing that it had trouble handling its opponent. With the support that Totodile was given, Totodile tried to use Scratch again and it made contact with Pidgey, defeating it. Totodile battles a wild for training where it defeats Bellsprout with , despite the type-disadvantage. After the battle, it took on 's . Things got rough for Totodile when Chikorita started with . Chikorita even dodged Water Gun which left Totodile vulnerable to Chikorita. Chikorita finishes off Totodile with but Jō protects Totodile from the attack. Totodile gets back up, much to Tsubaki's and Chikorita's surprise. After a long and tough battle, Totodile managed to defeat Chikorita with a powerful . When Kurt was in trouble, Jō and Totodile come to his rescue after they witness the being mistreated by Team Rocket who want their tails for profit. However, before Totodile got a chance to battle them, Petrel sends out his to take their place. Zubat severely injured Totodile with . Petrel sends out his to join in the fun. Totodile gets up and is once again hit by Zubat's Wing Attack. Jō then supports Totodile to not give up. Totodile delivers the finishing blow to Zubat and Koffing, with the latter using , causing an explosion and fainted. Later, Totodile was used to battle Morty where it battled with his first. Totodile started things off with and then used a super-effective Bite. Haunter tosses Totodile off and is caught by Jō. Totodile uses Bite again and finishes Haunter off with Water Gun. Totodile's next opponent was . Gengar was very tough as its punch sent Totodile flying. Totodile countered with and finished Gengar off with Water Gun. Totodile came to Jō's rescue when a Red Gyarados was about to attack him and Lance. It battled with the Red Gyarados until Gyarados became fatigued. Totodile then participated in a Double Battle where it allied with Lance's Dragonite against Ariana and Petrel. During the battle, the Red Gyarados comes by and acts friendly toward Totodile, bonding a friendship between the two and Jō. When Jō and Totodile were in Team Rocket's base. Totodile took on Team Rocket's Pokémon and was joined by Tsubaki's Chikorita who was now a . They had their second rival battle with the results almost being the same as last time with Meganium giving Totodile problems. Totodile managed to pull through and defeated Meganium with Ice Fang. Totodile, along with Meganium, continued their battle with Team Rocket, showing a newfound respect for each other. After the Team Rocket grunts's Pokémon were subdued, Archer sent out his to deal with them. Totodile quickly defeated Houndoom though. After Team Rocket's defeat, Totodile was shown battling the Johto Elite Four where it managed to sweep all four members including Karen's . Doing so unlocked the Champion room where the champion was none other than Lance. Totodile dealt with Lance's first. Charizard's attacks started to overwhelm Totodile but Totodile still fought hard. During the battle, Jō gave Totodile a good luck charm, which allowed it to defeat Charizard with . Totodile's next opponent was . Dragonite was far stronger than Totodile, since it could resist attacks from Totodile and the moves Dragonite used were powerful. Dragonite's strength overwhelmed Totodile so much that it was almost over. Just when Totodile got finished off by Dragonite's , flashbacks of the battle occurred which made Totodile get back up. Totodile removed its good luck charm and got back in the battle. Totodile jumped and landed an on Dragonite, taking it out. Totodile evolved into a and again into a Feraligatr sometime before Professor Elm received a phone call. Feraligatr was shown battling 's and defeating it. Jō went to Mt. Silver where he sent out Feraligatr to battle multiple , a and an . Feraligatr was last seen where it was about to battle . Personality and characteristics Feraligatr, as a Totodile, became best friends with Jō ever since it was chosen as Jō's starter Pokémon. A running gag would be when Totodile would usually try to bite Jō whenever it was excited about something, much to Jō's annoyance. Moves used mod 5}}|0=Scratch|1=Water Gun|2=Bite|3=Leer|4=Aqua Tail}}.png|Using mod 5}}|0=Scratch|1=Water Gun|2=Bite|3=Leer|4=Aqua Tail}} as a Totodile|image2=Jou mod 5}}|0=Totodile Crunch|1=Totodile Surf|2=Totodile Ice Fang|3=Feraligatr Aqua Tail|4=Feraligatr Slash}}.png|caption2=Using mod 5}}|0=Crunch as a Totodile|1=Surf as a Totodile|2=Ice Fang as a Totodile|3=Aqua Tail|4=Slash}}}} Related articles Category:Manga characters (Pokémon) Feraligatr it:Feraligatr di Jō